


No Continues For The Ultimate Gamer

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Vent Works [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, SDR2 Spoilers, Vent Work, dr3 spoilers, fuck sdr2 chapter 5, rip Chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Chiaki Nanami is faced with the consequences of living life without fear.She's out of continues.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Purpli's Vent Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964698
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	No Continues For The Ultimate Gamer

She thinks that she should’ve seen this coming. A trap this obvious is always shown in games. The main character doesn’t live and the story progresses to someone else.

She didn’t think it would happen to her.

She wonders, briefly, if that’s her fault for being too self-absorbed.

She’s in immeasurable pain, and she’s almost towards the finish line. But a voice in her head tells her that it’s game over no matter what she does.

It’s not wrong, probably. But it’s not like she has any other options.

She has to reach her friends, to try to save them from Junko Enoshima, even if it costs her her life.

Like a dialogue choice that will reach the same inevitable conclusion, her story line is coming to a close.

If she waits here, she’ll bleed out. If she reaches out, she’ll probably be impaled.

At least going for the possibility of living is more positive than just dying here for sure, she thinks.

 _Everyone…_ _I’ll save you all so we can live peacefully._ Runs through her mind, it’s a desperate mantra for sure.

One she doesn’t even believe.

The end of the maze is clear in her sight. The exit is right there, like it had to be.

Every instinct she has honed from playing games screams trap, but they’re dulled by the intense pain from the spikes that have already impaled her body.

 _It’s over…_ _the exit, right in my reach…!_

She goes for the door, and like a part of her already knew, more spears impale her body.

Even with the best healing, she couldn’t live through this.

But… there’s someone there, watching her suffer. 

She recognizes him, Hajime Hinata, her friend who she had long since lost contact with.

“H...hajime…?” she whispers weakly, she has no other option. “It’s… really you… isn’t it…?” 

“No,” Hajime, or whoever is wearing his face, answers. “I am nothing like my predecessor.”

She blinks weakly, not knowing what else to say. “It’s funny… I… wanted to play games with you and everyone, at least… one more time…”

“As your dying wish?” 

“It’s not fair,” she continues. 

_It’s never been fair for either of us, has it?_

“You truly are a foolish girl, Chiaki Nanami,” Hajime says, although not unkindly. “Your death will bring them nothing and yet you are hoping for something so pointless.”

“Maybe…” she agrees, tears slowly leaving her eyes. Her vision is fading, but she doesn’t want to die. 

“How boring,” Hajime says. “You beg for your life as well.”

Had she said that out loud…? She couldn’t tell.

“Is that so bad…?” she’s sobbing now, she can’t help it. “I… don’t want to be alone, Hajime.”

She reaches out. Her arm hurts but at the same time she can’t feel it.

She’s always been alone, even with her friends. How cruel of life to end the same way.

Hajime doesn’t grab her hand as her vision turns dark one last time.

* * *

Chiaki Nanami isn’t sure if she’s ever actually lived during her time at Jabberwock Island.

Sure, she’s part of her classmates roster, but she’s the only one who isn’t organic. She isn’t exactly human.

An AI created in the image of the original Chiaki Nanami, a person who is long dead.

She wonders if that means she’s dead too. Afterall, can you really count an AI as a living being?

It’s not something she’d usually ponder, but now she has been given no other option.

Her “death” or whatever actually awaits her is soon to come. She’s the blackened in the “murder” of Nagito Komaeda.

Her friends, or at least she’d like to think of them as such, refuse to believe her.

The blackened is the traitor of the group and coincidentally she's also the traitor. So according to her API she has to be the blackened.

But how does one define a traitor? She’s acting in the best interest of her friends, although they don’t know it yet.

They’re currently on the side of despair and she was created for the side of hope.

So technically, she’d have to admit that she’s a traitor.

...Probably.

“Hey Hajime?” she begins, smiling sweetly as if her life wasn’t on the line. “I need you to do one more favor for me.”

Hajime Hinata stares at her brokenly, he already knows what she’s going to ask.

“I need you to prove that I’m the traitor,” she continues. “Please, Hajime, it’s important.”

“Why…?” he asks her.

“Because I’m the blackened,” she says. 

“Why…?” 

_I’m not sure what you’re asking,_ she thinks. _Are you asking me why I’m sacrificing myself or is something else…?_

“Hajime,” she says sternly. “There’s no other way, probably.”

“Why…?!”

“Please,” she pleads. “You’re the only one who can do this, maybe.”

 _I don’t think I want to die,_ she thinks. _But I don’t think there’s another way._

“Seriously… why?!” Hajime cries, and she can’t blame him.

She’s not feeling much better herself.

Hajime powers through it, like she knew he would.

Her friends are reluctant to believe Hajime, but they know there’s no other choice.

Is she really about to die…?

How is she supposed to feel about this sort of thing?

Is she even real?

“Chiaki!” Sonia cries, voice commanding even through her tears. “I do not believe that you are the traitor, so please try to explain to us!”

How is she supposed to explain that she’s a computer program? That she cannot feel and can’t betray her programming.

Or rather, she thinks she isn’t supposed to feel.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t explain it to you, probably,” Chiaki says. “But everything will work out in the end, okay?”

 _I don’t want to die,_ she thinks suddenly as soon as the words leave her lips. _There’s nothing outside of this game world for me but I don’t have any other choice…_

Monokuma, or rather Junko, although she doesn’t know if they’re two separate programs or just one pretending to be two, announces her execution cheerfully.

Surprisingly, Monomi agrees to be executed with her, stating that she won’t let her student deal with this alone.

 _That’s not right isn’t it…?_ She thinks. _Aren’t all of your students actual people…?_

Is this instance of Chiaki Nanami even… real?

As her execution starts, with a bunch of Monomis aiding her, she can’t help but feel at least some sort of approximation to dread.

She tries to flee her death, but it seems that the escape was just a cruel trick.

 _I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die,_ repeats in her head like a part of her is glitching.

Before the tetrimino hits her, she closes her eyes for one last coherent thought.

_I wanted to be real too._

* * *

On Jabberwock Island, it’s a somber sort of day for Hajime Hinata. 

Memories from Izuru Kamukura and his own twist in his head into a sickening swirl.

But even if some memories overwhelm him, there’s one anchor he’ll never be able to let go of.

Chiaki Nanami, his closest friend and perhaps even someone he loved even more.

Although he never got to tell either of them that, which might be the cruelest part of everything he’s been through so far.

Tonight is one of those nights where he can’t help but think of the girl who was more interested in games than other people.

At least before she met him.

And although he can’t tell her how much she meant to him, he can keep her memory alive.

Tonight is one of the rarer nights where Hajime Hinata allows himself to grieve.

Secretly, Izuru Kamukura might be grieving in his own way too.

They both agree to keep this secret between themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> woah! everyone's favorite character lives a totally happy life and she totally doesn't die i promise.
> 
> god, why did chiaki have to die
> 
> thank you wesley for editing this because i know how much you LOVE angst.
> 
> yes this is my way for atoning for the triden fanfic.
> 
> working title: "Chiaki Nanami: 0 Lives Left".


End file.
